


шоколадка

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: фактически это не фик, а плотбанни





	

**Author's Note:**

> шоколадочка для Тавви

а вот ещё как-то раз Капитана Америку позвали на встречу с детьми, в школьный исторический клуб ("дедушка, а расскажите нам про войну!"). И Тони с ним потащился - "Кэп, они тебя сделают, знаешь, как дети расправляются с сосульками? Я их хоть отвлеку" - "Ну да, ну да, развернешь свой красно-золотой павлиний хвост, и все зрители твои, а мне только останется краснеть, неловко сбегая за занавес" - криво усмехается кэп. И Тони хочет сначала пошутить про девиц из кордебалета - мол, может, взять с собой, тебе привычней будет? - но у кэпа такая унылая рожа, что Тони делает честные глаза и убеждает, что он исключительно для моральной поддержки.

А на самом деле ему тоже хочется послушать, и посмотреть на кэпа с детишками, проверить его прочность еще и с этой стороны (опять же, если надо будет - вот потом прекрасный материал для подколок). Ну и вообще, историю он не очень любил в школе, а тут по крайней мере надо будет держать лицо, слушая про отца - вдруг это... будет не так больно...

И сначала кэпа спрашивают про войну, он краснеет и мнется, но потом увлекается, правда, каждый раз немного впадает в ступор от всяких странных детских вопросов - а что страшнее, танк или бомба, а почему ты не пошёл и не поймал Гитлера, а у красного черепа тело тоже было красное или только голова? А потом одна маленькая девочка поднимает руку и спрашивает его про детство. А у тебя была собака? а велосипед? а какие конфеты ты любил? И капитан, странно меняясь в лице, начинает тихо рассказывать, что собаку он хотел, но нечем было кормить, но на их улице жила одна дворняжка, которую он подкармливал, мама иногда приносила из больницы для нее косточки или совсем уж негодящие остатки супа. Велосипеда не было, а конфеты он пробовал ...дайте-ка сосчитать. Мама часто делала жжёный сахар, чтоб облегчить кашель, это считается? Нет, ну леденцы были, конечно. А вот однажды какой-то благодарный пациент подарил маме коробку шоколада Хершис. (Вполголоса, к Тони: "Я только сейчас подумал - может, он ухаживал за мамой, но потом узнал про меня...")

Кэп вспоминает про Хершис - какая красивая была жестяная коробка - он потом хранил в ней карандаши. Как конфеты таяли на языке, как долго он растягивал удовольствие - чуть не месяц понемногу, подкладывал маме сюрпризом к жидкому утреннему кофе, и с Баки поделился тоже - у них хоть дела были получше, но на такой шоколад денег тоже не было.

И Тони слушает всё это, и внезапно понимает, как никогда ещё не хватало - времени, желания ли - понять, - что у этого парня в жизни толком не было вообще ничего хорошего. Безотцовщина, тощий доходяга, черт знает как выживший с матерью в депрессию, шоколадки вон вспоминает как чудо. И пока там Тони сам тихонько начинает таять, поглядывая на кэпа, дети постарше начинают его забрасывать вопросами - но как так, плохо же было так жить, ужасы какие-то, даже без конфет, а это вы поэтому так хотели в армию, потому что там кормили лучше? И тут капитан начинает слегка злиться, ровным голосом говорит, что в годы его детства большинство людей так жили, что не было такого изобилия, вкусным было простое и сытное, и это ценили, - глаза у него нехорошо темнеют, и Тони делает бровями угрожающие знаки молоденькой учительнице, которая беззастенчиво пялится на кэпа, только что слюни не пускает - и та быстренько, хоть и неловко, переводит стрелки на Тони - ах, а вот давайте отвлечемся от грустной темы и спросим о войне мистера Старка, ведь роль его отца, блаблабла, его компании, блабла... Дети тут же, перекрикивая друг друга, начинают спрашивать о костюме Железного человека, Тони надевает перчатку, все в восторге, а кэп тихо смывается во двор и ждёт Тони в машине с непроницаемым лицом. "И нет, я не хочу это обсуждать, Старк, давай немного помолчим, сегодняшних разговоров мне хватит надолго".

Следующие дни кэп ходит какой-то мрачный и задумчивый, потом слегка нервный, то и дело с беспокойством поглядывает на старкфон и медленно набирает, отправляет кому-то сообщения, Тони ужасно интересно, но времени нет выяснять - у него очередной большой заказ от ЩИТа. Но про шоколадки он никак не может забыть, и как-то за завтраком (ну очень поздним завтраком - в основном Мстители уже спят, только Брюс бродит в лаборатории) Тони мажет пончик слишком сладкой шоколадной пастой, которую на общую кухню притащил Клинт, и тут у него появляется дурацкая идея.

Очень, очень дурацкая, но Тони она никак не отпускает, и он дает указания ДЖАРВИСу, и полночи вертится в постели, предвкушая. Утром встает ни свет ни заря, на цыпочках идёт в гостиную на разведку - и его уже почти на пороге сбивает не то что там какой-то ураган, - это недостаточно сильное сравнение - а бронебойное орудие кэп. Молча подаёт ему руку, помогает подняться - и Тони с офигением смотрит на ладонь - она в шоколаде. Кэп весь красный, от злости и от смущения, и от растерянности, кажется - и щека у него в шоколаде, и в волосах тоже шоколадная клякса. И тут Тони становится слегка сцыкотно.

Ему, в общем-то ни разу не было страшно с Капитаном - да ладно, он его положит на лопатки одним своим острым языком, даже не надо призывать костюм. А сейчас кэп стоит над ним, дышит часто, так что почти кажется, что пар идёт, и молчит, а нижняя губа слегка вздрагивает - то ли разорётся сейчас, то ли расплачется (ни то ни другое, конечно же, но интересно представить, как бы это могло быть).

\- Старк, это вот уже вообще не смешно, - срывающимся голосом начинает Стив. - Я уже задолбался отправлять посылки с шоколадом по приютам, больницам и домам престарелых.

Тони поднимает бровь, искренне не понимая:  
\- Посылки?

\- Ну я же перенаправил свою почту на штаб ЩИТа, мы тут и так тебе столько хлопот доставили, а в посылках мало ли что может быть, сам понимаешь, так что там и проверяют. И с той про... прости за выражение, встречи в школе уже, наверное, пару грузовиков шоколада прислали. Хершис хочет запустить серию коробок с моим изображением, ну как обычно...

Тони через силу улыбается:  
\- А что, отличный стиль же! - и Стив смотрит на него, наливаясь алым:  
\- Так это что, твои шуточки? Это всё ты?!

Прижимает его к стене и уже почти рычит, тычет своим большущим пальцем, при этом, надо сказать, вполне себе изящной формы, себе в щёку, на которой плавится шоколадный потёк:  
\- Вот это вот всё - твоё идиотское чувство юмора, Старк?

Тони на последних остатках достоинства кое-как выпрямляется у стенки:  
\- Что значит - "вот это всё"? Моя - только сегодняшняя коробка. Грузовики шоколада точно не мои, я про них и не знал. Честное слово, не знал, - увещевает он Стива, глядя в глаза. Он отчетливо понимает, что тут никакой хитростью не выкрутиться, и говорит на полтона ниже, почти в самое ухо (и измазанную шоколадом щёку): - Правда, поверь, я просто хотел сделать тебе приятное.

Он замирает, ожидая – сам не зная чего, то ли удара под дых, то ли встряски за шкирку.

Стив начинает ржать.

\- Так надо было железную коробку, Тони! А не картонную. Я же... я же горячий. Сунул руку под подушку во сне - и всё, готово дело, всё растаяло. А вчера вечером умотался на тренировке со ЩИТом так, что не заметил бы и твой костюм под подушкой, не то что жестянку с конфетами.

У Тони, видимо, взгляд слишком красноречиво стекленеет на фразе про его костюм у кэпа под подушкой, и Стив смотрит с подозрением.

Тони тут же встряхивается и начинает болтать, забивая нервную трясучку:  
\- Так ты даже не попробовал? А то, что присылали, ну, твои... твои поклонники, да, кэп? Наверняка это та училка растрепала про твою страсть в каком-нибудь своём твиттере или инстаграме, можно поспорить! Ну хоть что-то попробовал, как тебе, напомнило вкус детства?

\- Нет, - грустно отвечает Стив. - Совсем не то...  
\- Угу, неправильные воздушные шарики, - коротко смеется Тони, никак не в силах оторваться от этого шоколадного потека на щеке, ну прям он раздражает его! И Стив еще стоит так близко, и не отодвигается.

\- Наверное, ты уже слишком большой мальчик для шоколада, - вкрадчиво говорит Тони, чуть-чуть подаваясь еще ближе. - Что надо большим мальчикам? Скотч и сигару? Трюфели? Отбивную с кровью?  
\- Главное - не фондю, - говорит Стив, мучительно краснея  
\- Никаких фондю. Мы пойдём опытным путём и выясним, что тебе понравится, - говорит Тони, алчно светя глазищами. - А пока - позволь мне... Я как раз чувствую в себе достаточно детской радости, чтобы позавтракать шоколадом.

и облизывает  



End file.
